


Plus One

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Buck brings Eddie as his plus one to the Buckley family Christmas reunion.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 264
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Buddiemas 2020](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) / Dec 11- Family  
> Beta by the wonderful [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena).  
> All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“So. Eddie.” 

There’s no indication in Maddie’s voice for Buck to know where this is going. “Pretty sure my name’s Buck”, he says, teasing. “See, Eddie is the guy trying to make his way to the punch bowl without having to bump into Aunt Jamie again because he’d rather avoid having to hear more about Fievel, her 3 year old Border Collie and his chances of winning the Best of Breed competition next March.”

“Funny. But you’re not answering the question.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“You brought Eddie.”

“Yes, and?”

“You brought your best friend as your plus one to our family Christmas party. Extended family,” she says, eyes scanning the room where people neither Buck nor Maddie have seen in years, all there to make heart eyes at her rounding belly and squee about how gorgeous the baby’s going to be, with such gorgeous parents and grandparents.

It’s still not a question, but Buck understands what’s implied.

“Yeah, well, I’m not facing said extended family as the only single person in the entire bloodline.”

“You can fight fires and earthquakes but you can’t face Grandma Jane asking why you’re not married yet?” Maddie smirks.

“Hey, don’t judge, okay? I’m pretty sure each of them came with the number of someone they want to introduce me to, so I don’t end up--

“--alone like Great Uncle George, who wasn’t found until three weeks after he died?” Maddie says, finishing the sentence they heard time and again while they were growing up. “I get it. They have good intentions, though. Who knows, maybe they could help you meet your soulmate. Since you’re actually single.”

Buck hums. They might have good intentions, but he’d rather avoid spending the day turning down dates with the niece of Cousin Arthur’s upstairs neighbors, or the brother of Aunt Debbie’s accountant. Plus, as far as he's concerned, that soulmate title has been claimed already.

“So what did you promise Eddie to make him pretend to be your boyfriend for one day?”

“Pizza,” Eddie says, appearing right behind them and making the siblings jump in surprise. “And a month of replacing me on dishwashing duty at the station.”

Maddie hums. “Well, if that works for you. But don’t come complaining when they ask you about wedding plans. And grandkids.” She grins and turns on her heels, leaving Buck and Eddie alone in a bemused silence.

They manage to avoid the grandkids' talk, but wedding plans are mentioned by at least four of the Buckley relatives. 

“June,” Eddie always answers, with the same story. “Buck will look amazing in his light grey suit when we stand in front of one another in a garden overflowing with flowers in bloom.” He sells it by bringing Buck’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palm as Buck pretends to hold back his tears, and everyone around them coos with appreciation.

In the background, Buck can see Maddie rolling her eyes, but he doesn’t care. He’s having the time of his life with the man he’s secretly in love with, and that’s all that matters.

When it’s time to leave, they say their goodbyes hand in hand, promising everyone an invitation to the wedding.

“So,” Eddie says when they finally step outside and head towards the Jeep. ”Tell me again why I’m pretending to be your fake boyfriend instead of just telling Maddie we’re dating?”

“Don’t forget pretending to be my fiancé to the rest of the family.”

“I don’t see how I could. I’m pretty sure I already got a text from your mom offering to help with the flower arrangements.”

Buck lets out a laugh and fishes for his car keys in his pocket. “Come on, Eds, you never mess with your sisters? I mean, just to see the look on her face when she finds out, it’s worth it, isn’t it?”

“Hmm. So it doesn’t have anything to do with that bet they all have, the 118, your sister, Josh… about if and when we’re finally getting together, then?”

Buck could pretend he doesn’t know about the bet, make puppy eyes and play innocent, but as much as playing games with Maddie can be fun, hiding the truth from Eddie is something he never wants to do. “Maybe a little? Okay, a lot. Fine, that’s the second reason I wanted to wait until we tell them about us.”

“Second?”

“We agreed Christopher should be the first to know, whenever we’re ready. I’m not going back on that.”

Eddie smiles. “But you do know that there’s a high chance this will all backfire sooner or later?” he asks, putting his arms around Buck’s neck.

Buck smiles and presses a quick kiss onto Eddie’s lips. “Yep. But I’ll still have you when it does, right?”

“Probably not my best decision but yes, you’ll still have me. Always.” He leans in to kiss Buck back, taking the time to deepen the kiss, both of them unaware of the eyes staring at them from behind the Buckley-Han living room window.

Yes, it’s going to backfire spectacularly, but not now. Not tonight. 

Tonight Buck’s thinking that maybe June is a good date for a wedding after all, but until then he gets to enjoy being the only one who knows just how much Eddie loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/637234002176196608/plus-one).
> 
> I will cherish every kudos, emoji and comment ♥


End file.
